Twin Exorcists
by nicholas perrin
Summary: two twin exorcists, Yuki and Yukio have set out on a mission of the impossible, of sealing the legendary beat Deltora which must be sealed with 6 magic orbs or chaos will overule the earth in 7 years time.
1. Chapter 1

**THE TWIN EXORCISTS**

PROLOGUE (1376)

WRITER: long ago, 400 years ago there was a monster that was strong enough to destroy a whole city in just minutes. This best was called Deltora. The only way to stop this beast was to seal it away for good. No one but the 6 legendary sages were powerful enough to do this job. The 6 legendary sages, known for their display and skill in magic each being a master in the 6 magic types, the elements, the unique, the illusion, the monk ,the weapon conjurer and the demon conjurer each had sacrificed their very own lives so that they could seal this monster away for good and everyone would live in peace. They each casted the most powerful spell "philosophy law." A bright light shone and Deltora was sealed in an unknown place for all eternity, until now.

WRITER: [ there was a girl who walked into an open room in a dormitory. She had dark brown hair and was wearing a short skirt which had folds in it all the way and was navy blue. Her top was a navy blue singlet with a white undershirt underneath. She has her hair tied back and her fringe on the right and left side of her face equally with 3 strands coming down beside her eyes and one going past her ears all the way down to the chin. She had dark brown eyes.]

?: oi Yukio time to get up already.

WRITER: [ she went over to a bed where a boy was sleeping and woke him up.]

YUKIO: huh. yawn! [ he yawned loudly.] oh what do you want Yuki

WRITER: [ Yukio had dark brown hair and an idiotic look on his face. His hair was a regular boys length. His eyes were the same colour as Yuki's and they both resembled each other a lot.]

YUKI: I can't believe that I'm your twin sister, you don't even get up till noon.

YUKIO: so and what's wrong with that huh?

YUKI: nothing is of course. [ she rolled her eyes with those words.]

YUKIO: hey that reminds me why are you here anyways?

YUKI: general Hatari has called us to be at his office at once.

YUKIO: huh, a call from him, it must be urgent, right let's go at once.

YUKI: what do you think I've been trying to do all of this time you idiot?

WRITER: [ the scene changed to a man sitting in a chair with a table in front of him, he had a sip of his wine and then put it down after hearing a knock on the parallel to him.]

MAN: you may come in.

WRITER: [ the door opened to Yuki and Yukio's faces which appeared.]

YUKIO: General Hatari we received the message you sent, so what is it you request?

HATARI: oh it's you two thank goodness you two are here.

YUKIO: come on already cut to the chase already.

HATARI: my aren't you energetic. [ he said smiling.]

YUKI: Yukio. [ she hit him on the head with her fist.] please excuse him general.

HATARI: hahahaha [ Hatari laughed.] Ah so how are things going on with you two youngsters lately since you've become military wizards hmm?

YUKI: umm I guess it's okay thanks

YUKIO: it's so awesome, I'm so popular now so it's great.

HATARI: well that is good then isn't it hmm? [ he smiled.]

YUKI: yeah I suppose.

HATARI: you know I never had ever thought that I'd see you youngsters progress from my training. You two are 14 now and have been military wizards for 3 years already now. The average age for military wizards to join around is about 18 or 19 years old, [ he took another sip from his wine glass.]

YUKIO: really wow me and Yuki really are awesome after all.

HATARI: hahah [ he laughed again.] yes, yes you are.

YUKI: forgive me for changing the subject general Hatari, but I don't understand what all of these questions are for, usually when we're called like this unnoticed it's an emergency right?

HATARI: ah I would expect you to say that Yuki, you are very clever after all. Well this quest I'm about to give you is very important.

YUKIO: oooh ooh I'm in. [ he gave a huge smile.]

YUKI: Yukio calm down, this mission might be really serious like an emergency, use you head for once geez. I mean someone could actually be in serious trouble and you're treating the whole thing like it's a game you need to learn to be more serious okay? [ Yuki said whispering into Yukio's ear.]

HATARI: ahah that's the spirit boy. Anyways as I was saying this quest I could only give to you two.

YUKIO: huh and why's that?

HATARI: don't tell me you've forgotten already what you two are?

YUKIO: we're the twin exorcists.

YUKI: wait since me and Yuki are exorcists does this mean that we're up against a demon? Since only exorcists can kill them. But demons can't really harm anyone anyways, why's this so different.

HATARI: this demon can take over the souls of living humans.

WRITER: [ Yuki and Yukio's faces changed to a shocked one.]

YUKI: this is the first I've ever heard of a soul take over demon.

YUKIO: that's the same with me too.

HATARI: I understand your confusion, that's why it must be terminated at once understood?

YUKI: but why us, why don't u send any other exorcists.

HATARI: because you two are currently the strongest exorcists that we have, remember we already sent the strongest exorcists we have to deal with those ones at mount Makabae.

YUKIO: I see so if we weren't here right now then you's would be as good as dead heh. [ he smiled.]

HATARI: umm sure I guess you could put it that way then.

YUKI: understood General Hatari.

YUKIO: we'll head off at once. [ he ran out of the door.] But wait where was this demon again?

HATARI: I hadn't told you yet, sigh you youngsters are too lively these days.

YUKI: so where was it then?

HATARI: in the Crystal Ravine.

YUKIO: the Crystal Ravine? Never heard of it before.

YUKI: you don't need to worry about it, I already know the way to it so follow me the whole time.

YUKIO: aww fine alright.

YUKI: ( something seems odd about this quest. I don't know what but just something. I mean Hatari's not the type to send hundreds of his strongest exorcists just to take care of some demons in a town would he? I think that I should keep my guard up the whole time, anything could happen. Or maybe me and Yukio just don't do the quest at all. That would be easier but then I wouldn't know the secret behind what's happening. Wait a minute am I finding general Hatari suspicious? There's no way he'd plan something against me an Yukio, he's known us for years, he was like a father to us. But just in case something does actually go wrong and it's not his fault I should remain on guard for the whole quest and protect Yukio. Yukio's strong but not strong enough to take care of himself yet.)

WRITER: [ Yukio was already at the door they were about to exit as Yuki was about 20 metres away.]

YUKIO: hey Yuki are you coming? We're leaving now right?

YUKI: huh? Oh right sorry Yukio. I'm coming right now just hold on okay?

WRITER: [ the two twin exorcists both ran out of the door to do their quest.]

HATARI: ah kids these day are so energetic…. [ the camera zoomed up on his face.] and they're always so foolish. Mwahahahaha. [ he had begun to laugh then stopped.] I'd watch out if I was them.

WRITER: Yuki and Yukio have now headed off to fulfil their quest. But Yuki is starting to get suspicious with Hatari and his actions of sending them to the Crystal Ravine. These twin exorcists better keep their guard up for the surprises that will be in store for them from now on. To found out more stay tuned for the first chapter of The Twin Exorcists.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1- THE MYSTERIOUS CRYSTAL RAVINE CAVE? (1855)**

WRITER: long ago, 400 years ago there was a monster that was strong enough to destroy a whole city in just minutes. This best was called Deltora. The only way to stop this beast was to seal it away for good. No one but the 6 legendary sages were powerful enough to do this job. The 6 legendary sages, known for their display and skill in magic each being a master in the 6 magic types, the elements, the unique, the illusion, the monk ,the weapon conjurer and the demon conjurer each had sacrificed their very own lives so that they could seal this monster away for good and everyone would live in peace. They each casted the most powerful spell "philosophy law." A bright light shone and Deltora was sealed in an unknown place for all eternity, until now.

WRITER: [ Yuki and Yukio were both walking through a forest on their way to the Crystal Ravine.]

YUKIO: hey Yuki there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

YUKI: what is it?

YUKIO: well it's just you haven't said a word since we've been on the journey. You've stayed quiet the whole time. It makes me feel like I'm talking to myself.

YUKI: oh I'm sorry. ( I mustn't make him worry about anything on this journey.)

YUKIO: oh ok well try talking to me more than okay. [ he began to smile.]

YUKI: r-right. ( why am I so worried for I mean, I may not even be right.)

YUKIO: is it just me or do you seem like something's on your mind?

YUKI: uum. [ she smiled.] of course, it's just… uh….. what am I going to buy for Hatari's birthday.

YUKIO: huh? Oh yeah that's right. What should we get him. This year he got me a magic book. And wait what did he get you again? Oh that's right it was like make up and stuff. Well the book was cool.

YUKI: have you even read that?

YUKIO: umm…uh…. Maybe. [ his eyes changed direction 3 times from right to left.] but umm…

YUKI: oh wow. [ she said in her regular tone of voice.] anyways the Crystal Ravine isn't too far away from here so that's something good for us for one now isn't it? [ she smiled again but was fake.]

YUKIO: umm.. yeah I suppose so then. ( what's going on Yuki never smiles at something like that.)

WRITER: [ Yuki stares into the horizon and sees an cave made of ice

YUKI: hey wait a minute I can finally see it. [ she said pointing at it.] right over there. Uh. [ her face immediately turned to as if she was terrified of something.] ( what-what is this aura?)

YUKIO: huh what's wrong Yuki? [ he shouted at her.]

YUKI: ( it, it can't be possible can it? This aura I don't believe it, it's so strong what's inside that cave.) [ she looked at Yukio.] ( he, he can't feel that? Well that's actually good then. Now I think I should just remain calm so that he doesn't get suspicious of me.) uh nothing, I gotcha ahahah. I was just doing that to trick you of course. And you felt for it, pretty surprising coming from me eh.

YUKIO: umm. Wow I'm such an idiot I can't believe I felt for that ahaha you're good at drama Yuki.

YUKI: ( phew thank goodness he's not that intelligent.) [ Yuki looked relieved.] well shall we enter?

YUKIO; right. [ he said giving a nodding signal to respond to her question by saying "yes"] let's go!

YUKI: ( such enthusiasm.) ahaha yeah.

WRITER: [ they walked into a cave and inside it was a huge open space filled with crystalized rocks and walls sparkling throughout the area and the flying wisps enlightened the room of their glow.]

YUKI: it's so, beautiful. [ she looked at another area.] that's even more beautiful. Wow it's so incredible. [ Yuki noticed something.] Wait a minute.

YUKIO: huh what is it sis?

WRITER: [ Yuki looked at all of the corners in the enlightened open space and noticed that there were no exits anywhere except where they came in from.]

YUKI: I don't believe it. There's not an exit to here at all. ( could it have all been a setup from Hatari. No I can't believe that he's always taken care of me and Yukio this whole time. Since me and him were just at the age of 8 we'd been taught how to use our magic powers.)

?: foolish little youngsters you two are aren't you?

YUKI + YUKIO: this voice, it can't be. [ they both had a shocked look on their faces.]

YUKI: Hatari.

YUKIO: what's he doing here?

HATARI: heh, yes that's right, it is I, Hatari, your sensei. Now come to me children. Oh and I suppose that you two are wondering why I'm here? Heh well allow me to tell you's then hmm?

YUKI: don't even bother trying to make us listen to you! I knew from the start that you were one to be suspicious of since the moment you gave us the mission. I mean there's no way you' d send hundreds of exorcists just on one quest and they're all so strong too it's just foolish. This whole thing was a setup, had already known that you were coming. [ she had a flashback of her putting a camera down on the rock towards the inside of the cave.] you see there was a camera outside and all of that information has been transmitted to this tiny little object here that looks like a watch on my right arm. So I had no choice but to prepare for you in case you'd ever attack me. Which I'm sure you will since you had destroyed that camera already now correct, Hatari sensei?

HATARI: my my nearly being out smarted by my very own student, heh even I can be foolish at times.

YUKI: you no longer have the title of being our sensei nor being out General of the Army.[ she put out her arm facing forward, a red magic circle of aura was formed with heaps of weird symbols and then a sword came out a second later.] I hope you already know of my ability then Hatari? And with this ability I'm going to use it to break you in half you jerk!

HATARI: is that so? Well I say bring it on, if you can have the guts to fight me.

YUKI: huh? What do you mean?

HATARI: see that boy over there, your brother. [ he said looking at Yukio.]

YUKIO: ( he's talking about me.)

HATARI: will you be able to kill me even if it means kill your very own brother.

YUKI: what! ( what is he saying, why would I be forced to kill Yukio.)

YUKIO: hey why would she ever have to kill me anyways you idiot?

HATARI: why thank you for asking. Auroran technique style 'O,' mind control. [ Hatari using his middle and index finger began to have a green magic circle appear as he pointed in mid-air with them, then he began to form the letter "O" at Yukio and a sonic blast wave-like technique was sent at him.] I'd like to see you attack me now, Yuki. But to do this you'll have to harm you brother.

YUKI: why you? I'll kill you first Hatari, as an exorcist I will eliminate people like you who are even worse than demons. Get ready because here I come! [ she jumped at him]

HATARI: ( she'll soon understand the consequences of facing me in battle.) come, Yukio protect me.

WRITER: [ Yuki went to slice Hatari in half but stopped at the sight of her brother Yukio in the way.]

YUKI: Yukio, what are you doing? Move out of the way now! [ she yelled at him but he stayed quiet.]

YUKIO: ... [ he ran at her then spun around kicking her in the face sending her backwards.] Destroy.

YUKI: what the hell? Yukio stopped this nonsense at once already!

HATARI: humph, have you already forgotten that spell that I had casted on him, well that's not nice.

YUKI: uh! ( that spell was a mind controlling magic no way! I-I can't fight Yukio though.)

YUKIO: … destroy. [ he ran at her again and jumped in the air with his two arms forming a cross shape infront of his body.] Yukio kick. [ he kicked downwards.]

YUKI: damn it, [ she blocked the Kick with her right arm. Then she jumped back.] exorcism spell number 37, hypnosis. [ she made her left palm face towards Yukio while her right arm held her left arm and a green gas targeted Yukio coming from a blue magic circle .] this is the end, Hatari!

WRITER: [ Yukio fell asleep after having contacted with the mysterious green gas and Yuki stared at Hatari pointing her sword at him. She looked furious at him just like she was about to attack him.]

YUKI: answer me now Hatari, what is your goal, what do you want, it's obvious that you need me and Yukio for something right? So what is it spit it out at once? Or I'll slice your head off right now.

HATARI: my oh my look how violent and scary you are Yuki. [ then his face went serious.] it's so pathetic. Has anyone ever told you how much of a nuisance you are?

YUKI: damn you answer the question right now, you were like a father to us, so why did you betray us. I don't understand, and what is your goal? Is it something to do with exorcists.

HATARI: fine I will answer your question, as you know both you and Yuki are exorcists right?

YUKI: yes and is there anything else?

HATARI: humph yes there is you's are not only exorcists, but you's are also heroes from the legends.

YUKI: what! Heroes, no way that can't be, you're lying aren't you?

HATARI: and my goal is to sacrifice you two in a ritual so that I can summon the legendary demon, capable of wiping out the entire world with ease, the legendary beast Deltora.

YUKI: what no way!

HATARI: Mwahaha and today I will succeed in summoning Deltora, well it's not like I even care how long it takes to be revived I'm very patient and hate attacking defenceless people so don't worry.

WRITER: Hatari has finally revealed his plan to Yuki; he needs to sacrifice the blood of the heroes in order to summon the legendary demon Deltora. Yuki is on her own now that she must fight against Hatari to avoid this but will she be able to defeat him, or will he defeat her and begin the ritual right away and the chaos to the world will begin to reign. To find out stay tuned for the next chapter of the action-packed and very exciting, The Twin Exorcists.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2- BATTLE FOR LIFE AND DEATH, WILL DELTORA BE REVIVED? (2016)**

WRITER: long ago, 400 years ago there was a monster that was strong enough to destroy a whole city in just minutes. This best was called Deltora. The only way to stop this beast was to seal it away for good. No one but the 6 legendary sages were powerful enough to do this job. The 6 legendary sages, known for their display and skill in magic each being a master in the 6 magic types, the elements, the unique, the illusion, the monk ,the weapon conjurer and the demon conjurer each had sacrificed their very own lives so that they could seal this monster away for good and everyone would live in peace. They each casted the most powerful spell "philosophy law." A bright light shone and Deltora was sealed in an unknown place for all eternity, until now.

HATARI: heh surprising now isn't it?

YUKI: you'll never take us away, we'll destroy you at once understood? Me and Yukio don't deserve this, it isn't right, you can harm me but there's no way in hell that I'll let you harm my brother!

HATARI: my my aren't you a feisty girl hmm? [ she smiled again.] I like that.

YUKI: is this a joke to you? Because I don't see how this is funny!

WRITER: [ Yuki jumped at him and tried to slice him with her sword but Hatari dodge the attack with his arms behind his back and she slashed the ground instead, this made her even more angrier. Hatari smiled and then Yuki ran at him again trying to slash him many times but Hatari dodged all the attacks by ducking, dodging and jumping and made it look easy and he smiled even wider.]

HATARI: ahahahah. [ he laughed loudly and Yuki felt embarrassed.] you can't seem to even hit me.

YUKI: ( he's right, I'm no match for him, but I'm not done just yet so I hope he realizes that.) I'm not the type to give up easy so don't try persuading me to! [ she summoned another sword by putting her left arm out to the side and another magic circle appeared in mid-air, she grabbed the sword.] I won't stop until you're dead! [ she jumped at him and spun around continuously hoping to land a blow on him but he dodged with ease. ] damn it. [ she tried doing a round house kick but he dodged]

HATARI: my, seeing you try so hard to hit me is so fun Yuki, I can't even stop laughing.

WRITER: [ she continued to try and hit him with both swords but kept failing.]

YUKI: ( it's no use.) [ she thought to herself while still attacking.] ( I can't even scratch him at all.)

HATARI: just give it up already, you and I are leagues apart, you are at least a century too early to be facing on even par with me girl.

YUKI: huff, puff, huff, puff. ( I can't lose, for the sake of mine and Yukio's life and death. I won't lose!)

HATARI: hmm now why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?

YUKI: I won't lose to you, not now, not ever. Not to you!

HATARI: sigh, this is getting rather tiresome don't you agree? Auroran technique style "D" destructive fire. [ he sent a wave of fire coming from his hand as he waved it at Yuki.] dodge this.

YUKI: ( oh no it's too big I can't dodge it.) then I'll overcome it! Exorcist spell number 35, shield of gold. [ a gold shield appeared out of nowhere through a blue magic circle on the ground. They both equalled each other and disappeared.] heh, now here I come Hatari.

HATARI: ( the look in her eyes, it-it's changed now, she seems more serious.)

YUKI: exorcist spell number 12, laser beam. [ she pointed at Hatari and a green laser beam was sent at him then Yuki disappeared and reappeared in the air.] ( heh I got him.) exorcist spell number 41, lightning circle. [ a yellow magic circle appeared surrounding Hatari. Yuki put her arm out.] go.

HATARI: nice try but, I already know that I can't leave this circle or if I touch the outside I get electrocuted. And not only that but you sent a laser beam at me, but… I know some exorcist spells of my own you know. Exorcist spell number 23, fire blast [ he aimed at the ground and sent a blue fire blast to it sending him at the air and jumped out of the height of the lightning circle.] heh. [ he smiled.] it was a nice trick but I've already outsmarted your skills.

YUKI: are you so sure. [ then she started fading away.] got you.

HATARI: what! An illusion?

WRITER: [ Yuki appeared on the roof with her sword and jumped at Hatari while he's still in the air.]

YUKI: heh is this the best you can really do Hatari?

WRITER: [ she sliced through his body and smiled.]

YUKI: you're truly so pathetic Hatari, and you thought I was weak, look what's happened.

HATARI: you're too cocky Yuki. [ he appeared behind her.]

YUKI: what! ( He used the same exorcist spell as I did. Exorcist spell number 8 illusionary clone.)

HATARI: it is over Yuki.

YUKI: no it's not, just watch me escape.

HATARI: don't bother. Exorcist spell number 77, kin.

WRITER: [ a material that looked like cloth but strengthened by aura was tightened around Yuki's body making it so that she couldn't break out of it.]

HATARI: heh, now I've got you Yuki, consider Deltora's revival already done.

WRITER: [ Hatari started walking over to Yuki, then someone jumped down just in time with a hood on and he tried punching Hatari but Hatari kept dodging. Then Hatari jumped backwards.]

HATARI: you. [ his face showed his shocked feeling.]

YUKI: who, who are you?

JIN: …. [ the man took of his head and looked at Yuki.] i'm Jin, Jin Nakamura.

YUKI: I see, wait I've heard of you, you're the national champion for magic aren't you?

JIN: yes that's right. Now Hatari, I demand that you leave this instant.

HATARI: oh please don't be expecting me to listen to you.

JIN: I see, then I'll force you to it. [ he jumped in the air pointed his index and middle finger at Hatari and blue lightning beam came out of it.] first I'll test your skills.

HATARI: my now this is most interesting. [ he stomped on the ground and immediately made a wall of earth that rose from the ground to form a slope where the middle was the highest point then when the lightning beam it he changed the height of the middle of it to the shortest part sending the lightning beam upwards changing directions.] you've grown Jin, even I am impressed.

JIN: humph you're not bad too old man. You even changed the direction of that lightning beam that I sent at you. If you were a second later or earlier you would have been dead. So then shall we continue this fight. [ he waved his hands around and sent waves of fire at Hatari this time.]

HATARI: foolish. [ he turned the nearby ice into water and made a wall of water rising 5m high.] heh.

JIN: aren't you cocky? [ he spread his fight wider apart and punched the ground sending a blast at him from the ground.] try that on for size then Hatari.

HATARI: my my not bad but however. [ a magic circled appeared in front of his palms and then he placed them on the ground which turned the earth into mud cancelling the attack.] there we go.

JIN: heh, the warm up is over now. Shall we get serious?

WRITER: [ then Hatari froze with terror..]

HATARI: ( what no way.)

JIN: hmm what's wrong?

HATARI: ( this, this can't be oh no.) uh nothing of course. I'm sorry but this match will have to be postponed for now, I have to get going so bye. [ he turned into a white cloud of smoke.]

YUKI: what where did he go?

JIN: I don't know but that's a good thing, anyways that spell is still on you allow me to release it.

YUKI: oh please do. [ she smiled.]

JIN: release.

WRITER: [ the spell that was casted on Yuki that restrained her from moving was released.]

YUKI: thank you so much, Yukio's still unconscious though, let's go outside then shall we.

WRITER: [ Yuki went to go pick Yukio up but Jin stopped her but grabbing her arm, then stopped.]

JIN: right, I agree, I'll take him out so you don't have to worry about carrying him okay.

WRITER: [ the three of them then had been outside and Yukio had begun to wake up.]

YUKIO: huh, yawn. [ he yawned while rubbing his eyes.] huh what's going, on. [ the he remembered they were in the middle of fighting Hatari.] Huh where's Hatari where is he? [ he then noticed Jin and looked rather confused.] huh who's this? [ he said pointing at Jin.]

YUKI: uuuuh you mean Jin, well you could say he's a friend of mine and Hatari well Jin saved us from him. So in other words you could say that we're safe for now. [ she smiled.]

YUKIO: wait now that Hatari betrayed us we can't go back home, so where are we supposed to go?

YUKI: I don't know.

JIN: listen to me I'll explain Hatari's plans to you and tell you what you must do.

YUKI: no don't!

JIN: don't worry, it will be alright. [ he smiled at her.]

WRITER: [ Jin then explained to Yukio the whole story.]

YUKIO: oooh I see.

JIN: good and there's a job that you's must do.

YUKI: hmm and what may that be?

JIN: to seal Deltora so that it can never be revived for at least a thousand years.

YUKI: how are we supposed to do that? With a spell?

JIN: wrong. There are 6 magic orbs that you must collect and then when you unite them right in front of Deltora that should seal him away never returning for at least 1000 years.

YUKIO: wait how do you know this?

JIN: I infiltrated Hatari's office and read some notes, that's how I knew that you were here.

YUKI: wait this is probably the most important mission that an exorcist has ever done, there's no way that me and Yukio will be able to do this all by ourselves. Wait are you coming too?

JIN: no I am not, I have other things like gathering more information on Hatari's goals.

YUKI: but me and Yukio will never succeed all by ourselves we need your help.

JIN: which is why you must gather more followers.

YUKIO: oh and where do you imply we get those followers.

JIN: it is destiny that will guide you to them, now that's all I can tell you, I must begin me research.

YUKI: wait! [ she tried to run up to him.]

WRITER: [ Jin started fading away and then finally disappeared.]

YUKIO: an illusion.

WRITER: [ Yuki picked up her bag with the equipment in it.]

YUKI: understood Jin. Alright Yukio I'm going to stop Deltora, let's go right away.

YUKIO: huh? Oh right.

WRITER: [ they both began to walk through the forest. The camera zoomed up on Yuki.]

YUKI: ( I will definitely seal away Deltora.)

WRITER: their battle with Hatari has finally been put to an end but resting comes later as now the twin exorcists have a greater goal in mind. They must begin their journey by searching for the first mirror, or…. Maybe they might even find another follower to help them first. Who knows because I sure don't? To find out stay tuned for the next episode of The Twin Exorcists.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3- THE JOURNEY BEGINS BUT…. FIRST THEY MUST RESCUE MOMO. (1770)**

WRITER: long ago, 400 years ago there was a monster that was strong enough to destroy a whole city in just minutes. This best was called Deltora. The only way to stop this beast was to seal it away for good. No one but the 6 legendary sages were powerful enough to do this job. The 6 legendary sages, known for their display and skill in magic each being a master in the 6 magic types, the elements, the unique, the illusion, the monk ,the weapon conjurer and the demon conjurer each had sacrificed their very own lives so that they could seal this monster away for good and everyone would live in peace. They each casted the most powerful spell "philosophy law." A bright light shone and Deltora was sealed in an unknown place for all eternity, until now.

WRITER: [ Yuki and Yukio had finally arrived at a town, Yuki grabbed out her map to check it.]

YUKI: yep this is Gladgion town.

YUKIO: yeah I think it is too, now let's go look for clues.

YUKI: sigh, where does that enthusiasm even come from Yukio?

YUKIO: my excitement. [ he smiled.]

YUKI: do you even know what enthusiastic means?

YUKIO: umm, well-uuuuh I umm have no clue what so ever.

YUKI: sigh, you're such an idiot enthusiastic means that you're excited.

YUKIO: ooooh, ahaahh . [ he looked idiotic while smiling.]

?: aaaaaaaaaaah. [ a person screamed giving out a high pitched squeal sending all the birds away.]

WRITER: [ someone screamed that sounded like a little girl this made Yuki and Yukio's faces shocked.]

YUKIO: what on earth was that?

YUKI: it sounded like a scream, let's go I think it was coming from this way.

WRITER: [ they ran towards the loud high pitched sound but no one was there only a red ribbon.]

YUKI: a ribbon? This is a clue, we need to go to the village anyone might know something.

YUKIO: right. [ he nodded with his words.]

WRITER: [ they arrived back in Gladgion town.]

YUKIO: so where should we go to ask questions first?

YUKI: we'll just ask any villages about who owns this ribbon then we'll eventually find out.

YUKIO: right. [ he said with a nod.]

WRITER: [ they asked 4 different villages each receiving a no. then the day was over and they got no answers about it even though they asked everyone in that town.]

YUKIO: hey there's smoke coming from over there I think it's another village, let's go there Yuki.

YUKI: right.

WRITER: [ as they were walking they stopped being interrupted by an elderly woman.]

ELDERLY WOMAN: excuse me where did you get that ribbon from?

YUKI: it's kinda long but I'll tell you. [ she explained the story to her.] and yeah that's pretty much it.

ELDERLY WOMAN: uh it can't be, that's the same ribbon as my granddaughter's.

YUKIO: it is then it has to be her that was kidnapped.

ELDERLY WOMAN: yes it must be she was in the forest before collecting some herbs for me.

YUKI: what is your name?

HIKARU: my name is Hikaru. Say I might know where she might have been taken to.

YUKI: huh oh really than where.

HIKARU: you see there's a gang that well I guess is in control of this town.

YUKIO: then why not kick their buts! [ he said smiling.]

HIKARU: you see my granddaughter Momo is the only wizard we have and she only casts supportive magic, she wouldn't stand a chance. Anyways last month I refused to pay the tax so this might be revenge for it, nobody can stand up to them but you two might right? You said you were wizards?

YUKI: yes we are and we will see what we can do. Unfortunately I can't guarantee success though.

HIKARU: thank you, that's the best choice you have is going to the gang hideout, a cave to the west.

YUKI: thank you, Yukio let's go at once.

YUKIO: right.

WRITER: [ they both left. It was nightfall and the arrived at a cave and hid behind a wall to the entrance. There was about 20 members inside partying.]

YUKI: there's so many, but just follow my lead okay.

YUKIO: right. [ he said with a nod.]

YUKI: hmm. ( I should probably think of something to distract them so they can leave and me and Yukio can infiltrate quietly but will that work I wonder? Or maybe I could get information out of them by beating them up about Momo and where she is, well I'll just tell Yukio.)

WRITER: [ Yuki turned around and saw Yukio had gone.]

YUKI: what where'd he go?

YUKIO: hey you idiots over here and fight us.

WRITER: [ Yukio shouted at them from just out the front of the cave and they stopped partying.]

MEMBER 1: huh oi brat what's wrong with you, have you hit your head or something.

MEMBER 2: yeah we're the bloodied ferrets, are you crazy trying to challenge us.

YUKI: Yukio you idiot. [ she said trying to whisper loud enough so he could here.]

MEMBER 3: huh so there's even you huh, well looks like we gotta beat up some kids then huh?

YUKI: heh. [ she smiled.] oh? And is that so?

MEMBER 4: yeah and what is so surprising about that?

WRITER: [ Yuki stood up and their eyes followed she her height grew taller and taller.]

YUKI: oh nothing it's just….. [ she said with confidence.]

MEMBER 4: what is it?

YUKI: we're going to beat you's up. [ she punched him in the gut took her hand away and kicked him from a side view in the same spot, the other one tried to grab her but she jumped over him and stepped on him pushing him towards the ground, she jumped next to Yukio.] heh too easy guys.

MEMBER: what's with these kids, they're really strong, maybe they're wizards?

YUKIO: that's not all we are ya know. Exorcism spell number 3 paralysis. [ he slashed mid-air with his index and middle finger and immediately all of them were stunned.] heh this is easier than I thought.

ALL MEMBERS: what! We can't move, he's an exorcist? What the hell is this?

YUKI: heh, luckily for them I won't even think about killing them. Exorcism spell number 37, hypnosis. [ she made her left palm face towards all of the gang members while her right arm held her left arm as support of keeping it aimed well and a green gas targeted them coming from a blue magic circle.]

WRITER: [ when the green mist had hit them they all fell to the ground asleep.]

YUKI: heh I wonder if the strongest of them are stronger than E class?

YUKIO: what's E class.

YUKI: I can tell you don't pay attention. there are different classes to mages, F class, E class, D class, C class, B class, A class, S class and then X class. X class being the strongest and F the weakest.

YUKIO: oh and what class am I?

YUKI: I think you're only at an E class or D at the highest, you still have ways to go.

YUKIO: oh and what class are you at then Yuki?

YUKI: I received my B class certificate last year.

YUKIO: oh I see. Wait that means you're stronger than me?!

YUKI: yeah and?

YUKIO: that can't be possible!

YUKI: the ranks say it all, plus you don't even really have a magical ability yet. [ she laughed at him.]

YUKIO: hey it's not funny.

YUKI: ahah actually it kinda is to be honest. [ she laughed even harder this time.]

?: aaaaaaah! [ the sound of a little girl screamed.]

YUKIO: huh what was that?

YUKI: it must be Momo.

WRITER: [ then Yuki and Yukio ran inside to the next room and saw Momo and 30 guys one who looked different from the others and was the leader of the gang.]

FERRET: huh who's there? Huh two kids. Oi what are you's here for?

YUKI: to get Momo back now step aside or we will be forced to hurt you's.

MOMO: me?

FERRET: heh you beat me what is this we have to fight a bunch of kids. Hahah. [ he laughed getting all the other members of his gang in there to laugh as well.] play time's over little children.

YUKIO: shut up or I'll kill you.

FERRET: my my isn't he a bit too vicious guys. [ he made the gang members laugh again.] heh.

MEMBER 8: ferret shall we fight these guys.

FERRET: no, leave them to me.

WRITER: [ all of the other gang members face changed after they heard Ferret say leave it to him.]

FERRET: here I come. [ he jumped at them.]

YUKI: get ready Yukio he might be really strong. [ she readied herself.]

YUKIO: yeah you don't need to tell me twice. [ he readied himself as well.]

WRITER: [ Ferret was about to punch Yuki but she dodged and punched him in the gut sending his back smashed against the wall. Ferret's men were surprised.]

MEMBER 5: what those little kids beat Ferret? With such little ease too? What is this?

MEMBER 7: everyone retreat! [ all of the gang members left and ran out of the hideout.]

YUKI: heh well that was easier than I thought.

MOMO: huh? Who are you two?

YUKIO: your grandmother sent us to bring you back.

MOMO: grandmother? Oh no!

YUKIO: what is it Momo.

MOMO: they knew that grandmother would send some wizards to rescue me leaving her defenceless, we have to hurry up and rescue her, please, help me. [ she began to cry.]

YUKI: what?

YUKIO: how could this be possible?

MOMO: but I don't really know offensive magic, I can only do supportive.

YUKIO: don't worry it doesn't matter. Let's go Yuki.

YUKI: right let's go.

WRITER: [ Yuki untied Momo the roped binding Momo's hand and the three of them were ready for action. They all looked fierce at wanting to rescue Momo's grandmother back.]

WRITER: so finally the time has come for Yuki and Yukio have to fight alongside another wizard. Their new job is to rescue Momo's grandmother now. But will they rescue her? Will their opponents be tougher than the ones the just fought or will they be weaker? There's only one way to find out, so stay tuned for the next chapter of The Twin Exorcists.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4- A TEAM OF 3? (1543)**

WRITER: long ago, 400 years ago there was a monster that was strong enough to destroy a whole city in just minutes. This best was called Deltora. The only way to stop this beast was to seal it away for good. No one but the 6 legendary sages were powerful enough to do this job. The 6 legendary sages, known for their display and skill in magic each being a master in the 6 magic types, the elements, the unique, the illusion, the monk ,the weapon conjurer and the demon conjurer each had sacrificed their very own lives so that they could seal this monster away for good and everyone would live in peace. They each casted the most powerful spell "philosophy law." A bright light shone and Deltora was sealed in an unknown place for all eternity, until now.

WRITER: [ the three of them were running towards where the grandmother was in the town. Then they came across Momo's house where they found her grandmother. She was surrounded by about 10 gang members that were all in the backyard.]

MOMO: grandmother! [ she shouted to them.]

HIKARU: Momo oh thank goodness you're safe. Huh oh and Yuki and Yukio too thank you so much.

HATARI: my my if it isn't the twin exorcists.

YUKI: Hatari what are you doing here?

HATARI: nothing at all, just came here to you know find some new stuff.

MOMO: huh who's he?

YUKIO: well I suppose I should tell you then. He used to be our sensei, but really he's an evil horrid man who's trying to revive Deltora and turn it against the world making it his. He's an enemy.

MOMO: how terrible, I-I will fight too then.

HATARI: humph even the three of you put together don't stand a chance.

YUKIO: you don't know until you try.

YUKI: no he's right Yukio, he's on a complete different league to all of us. He's an S class at least.

YUKIO: heh well then I'm gonna become and S class then aren't i?

YUKI: ( ugh where does all of that confidence come from.) guys let's retreat. We need to gather help.

YUKIO: no! I'm gonna stay here and fight, this is for Momo's grandmother, I'll never give up. You can leave if you want to but they won't be here when we all would've come back.

YUKI: ( Yukio.) sigh whatever I suppose a miracle might just happen.

YUKIO: we don't need miracles. We need victory. [ he jumped at Hatari.]

MOMO: ( Yukio, thank you.)

HIKARU: ( no what could they be thinking Hatari's too strong for them.)

YUKI: right! Here I come Hatari! [ she also jumped at him.]

MOMO: right here I come as well. ( wait I only know defensive magic I can't jump in recklessly.)

YUKI + YUKIO: here it is Hatari. [ they both tried kicking and punching Hatari countless times each for about 8 seconds but Hatari kept dodging the attacks.] ( he's good here we go again.)

MOMO: wait I can help to. [ she waved her hands around.] I call upon the heavens of strength, speed and agility, grant them your magic power.

WRITER: [ then a pink magic circle appeared surrounding the twins and suddenly they were faster.]

YUKIO: ( huh what is this for some reason I'm moving much faster than what I was before.)

YUKI: ( could it have been Momo granting us this speed.)

MOMO: just because I can't use destructive magic doesn't mean I can't help! Yuki, Yukio.

YUKI + YUKIO: hmm what is it.

MOMO: this is me increasing your speed, I'll do my best to support you guys.

YUKI: thank you Momo.

MOMO: huh oh umm thank you.

YUKI: ( umm I just said thank you and she says thank you back.)

YUKIO: here it is. [ he tried to punch Hatari but he caught his punch.] uh!

HATARI: you're still weak, although it has only been 3 days now hasn't it.

YUKI: here it is. [ she placed her right arm out to the side and summoned a sword.] hah! [ she tried slicing him but he jumped back.] hah. [ she threw the sword at him.] take this.

HATARI: foolish. [ he seemed as though he disappeared and then reappeared again dodging the sword.] My is that all that you have got, and you call yourself a B class wizards. Humph.

YUKI: you're underestimating me too much Hatari. [ she appeared behind him.]

HATARI: what. [ his eyes widen at being surprised.] heh. [ then he smiled and appeared behind her.]

YUKI: what! ( when did he ever get there?)

HATARI: you see if Momo wasn't here I wouldn't have been surprised.

YUKIO: oh is that so. [ he appeared behind Hatari surprising him.]

HATARI: what no way!

YUKIO: heh I have you now.

HATARI: you're still foolish. [ then his body began to fade away.]

YUKI + YUKIO: ( what another illusion clone.)

MOMO: guys behind you! [ she shouted pointing behind them.]

HATARI; you foolish little children I'm right behind you.

YUKIO: ( what he's so fast I didn't even see him.)

HATARI: exorcism spell number 45 flare wave. [ he formed his two arms to a cross to his body and then he crossed them over so now they're on their right side while releasing a red blast.] dodge this.

MOMO: no I won't let you. Reiku number 32, triangular shield.

WRITER: [ a green shield of energy came from a pink magic circle stopping Hatari's attack.]

HATARI: my you're pretty good, let's see Yuki and Yukio's attack is very good and now they even have someone who can protect them and support them too. Interesting, this might be fun.

MOMO: don't underestimate us!

HIKARU: Momo stop! I don't want you getting hurt so stop this foolishness, all of you's.

YUKI: you seem to be underestimating us, we're just getting warmed up.

HIKARU: you's all are no match for him, even all of you's put together.

HATARI: perhaps you should listen to her kids.

YUKI: as if.

HATARI: you know that stupidity of all of yours is going to get you's all killed.

YUKIO: shut up! Or I'll kill you right now.

WRITER: [ he jumped trying to punch Hatari but Hatari caught the punch and his other arm punched him in the jaw sending him into the wall injured making some rubble come down.]

YUKI: don't underestimate us. [ she summoned another sword through the pink magic circle and tried slashing Hatari several times.] ( if only I can just land a hit.)

YUKIO: ( perfect Yuki keep it like that.) [ he jumped at Hatari ready to punch again.]

HATARI: pathetic, exorcism spell number 51, fiery body. [ hid body turned on fire.]

YUKIO: crap.

YUKI: oh no. [ she threw her sword at Yukio's shirt so it pinned him up against the wall.] heh there.

YUKIO: phew thank you.

MOMO: ( wow these two are a really good team together.)

HATARI: you's are all so foolish, I'm sorry but I have to get going so I'm going to end this right now. Exorcism spell number 81, trio beam cannon! [ his index and middle finger pointed at Momo.]

MOMO + YUKI + YUKIO: 81? No way such a high spell without the chant.

HIKARU: Momo

WRITER: [ the green and yellow beam went to hit Momo then Hikaru ran towards it to jump in the way. Hikaru pushed Momo out of the way and was pierced in the heart by the beam.]

MOMO: grandmother! [ she ran over to her.]

HATARI: ( I suppose I should leave them for now, I'll face them in 3 months to test their skills.)

WRITER: [ Hatari began fading away until he was completely gone.]

YUKIO: hey get back here Hatari!

YUKI: he's gone, oh no.

MOMO: grandmother, hold on I'll heal you. [ she tried healing Hikaru but wasn't working.] What the.

YUKI: what is going on Momo? Why aren't you healing her.

MOMO: it's not working. No this can't be! [ she began to cry.]

HIKARU: don't worry Momo. [ she said grabbing Momo's arms.] it's wasting your time.

MOMO: what are you saying grandmother?

HIKARU: there's something that I want you to do for me, lend me your ear.

MOMO: right.

WRITER: [ Yuki and Yukio stare at them as Hikaru whispers in Momo's ear.]

MOMO: understood. Okay guys what are you's going to do from now, I'm going to avenge my her.

YUKI: wait a minute why not form a team of the 3 of us?

YUKIO: yeah!

MOMO: oh really? That'd be really good.

YUKI: so then it's settled, so then shall we begin.

WRITER: [ then the screen changed to a picture of the three of them leaving the village.]

WRITER: now there has been another member of the team. So how will things go from here on out, will they ever get there first magic orb before Hatari gets the twins? Now things are only going to get harder from here on out. So if you want to find out stay tuned for the next chapter of The Twin Exorcists.


End file.
